Birthday Presents
by TorchWooder98
Summary: The TARDIS informs Rose of the Doctor's birthday and she finds a VERY special birthday present for him in an alien bookshop. Can be read as 9/Rose or 10/Rose. Written as9/Rose. Fluff.


Rose was taking a little longer than usual to get ready. Well, she was talking to the TARDIS.

"Got any news I need to know? Any special occasions?"

A purr from the TARDIS answered her.

'You're kidding! Tomorrow is the Doctor's nine hundred twenty fifth birthday? Why didn't he tell me?"

A beep, a purr, and a crackle.

''Because he didn't want me to get him anything? Why ever not?"

A purr.

'Because having me by his side for companionship and comfort is enough? Oh, he is sweet. I'm gonna get him something any way. Got any ideas?"

A beep.

"A book? Great idea! I know he likes to read... when we're not running for our lives that is. Got any ideas?"

Another beep.

"A Sherlock Holmes book? On Rastaphilopatorm? Will they even have _heard_ of him?"

Another beep.

"I'd be surprised? Well, we'll see what I can find. nice talking to you old girl! The Doctor is probably really irritated with me."

A bloop.

"He's on the verge on coming in here and dragging me out? I'd better run!"

Rose ran out the door to her bedroom and met up with the Doctor.

"Well, look who decided to show up!"

"Oh, shut up." she laughed.

The Doctor grinned that toothy grin that only he could have and opened the door.

"This is actually a shopping planet. I know you've been asking to bring your mum a little something from another planet, so, here we are!"

Rose grinned. This was going to be _perfect _for getting something for the Doctor's birthday.

"Do they have a bookstore?" She asked, as the Doctor emptied her coin purse and put in several strange rectangular coins that she supposed were money for this planet.

'Not many. but there are some." he said, carefully counting the amount he'd given her. 'Right. That's about enough for a book for you, something for Rickey-"

'_Mickey. _Really, are you _ever _going to remember his name?"

"Probably not. Like I was saying. Enough for a book for you. Something for _Mickey _and something for your mum. I need to get something for the TARDIS, so go have a little fun."

She grinned. Usually when they were on another planet, he _never_ let her out of his sight. But this was,what would he say?-_fantastic_- for her plan.

She walked among the booths and tables, carefully examining the objects for sale. She did not buy any of them though. Mostly because she recognized most of them from her trips to the Doctor's room when he was having one of his Time War nightmares.

She walked down an alleyway and found a bookstore. She grinned, crossed her fingers for a Sherlock Holmes book, and pushed open the door.

A little bell tinkled at her entrance. Very Earth like.

"Well, 'ello little miss. Come to find the next Hemona book? You won't find it here. Those are in the bigger stores." said the shop keeper, who,she was quite glad to see, actually looked human, which she didn't come across often on her adventures, not even 'The Last Human' Cassandra had looked human.

She shook her head.

"It's my friends birthday tomorrow you see-"

"And you want to find her a nice, thick book on fashion? I gots just the thing."

'Oh,no sir! Uhm. He's a Time Lord and-"

"A Time Lord? I thought they was all wiped out in that War."

"Well. He's the last of his kind."

The shop keeper thought for a minute. "I think I has just the right thing. Come along. Come along." He opened a door behind him and motioned for her to follow.

She slipped behind the counter and followed him into the room. She found him riffling through a very big trunk that she was quite sure was filled with old books, judging by the papery sound coming from inside it.

'Come on. it's got to be in here. I haven't moved it for the last twenty years! oh! here it is!" The shop keeper pulled out an enourmous thick red leather bound book. 'The legends, rules, fairy tales, and lullabies of the Time Lords. It's even wriiten in Gallifreyan... _And _it's signed." as if it's being signed mattered, which it didn't.

Oh! What she would _do _to buy this book for him! But even if she put all the money the Doctor had given her together, she doubted that she'd have enough.

'Uhm. How much is it,exactly?" The shop keeper shook his head and put up his hand.

"Keep it. Your friend must be crushed at the loss of Gallifrey."

"Oh,believe me. He is."

"Well. I could never learn to read Gallifreyan, and I haven't touched that thing for over thirty years. I have no use for that book. Take it. Won't cost you a thing."

''For reals? I don't have to pay for it?" she could see his face when he opened it now.

"Not a cent."

'Thank you sir!" She said as he put it in a bag for her.

"have a nice day!" He called after her as she pushed open the door.

"You to!"

She walked back out into the alley and back to the market place.

She bought a rather lovely necklace with a green diamond like jewel for her mum and a weather telling device for Mickey.

She put the carefully wrapped parcels in her bag and headed back to the TARDIS. She found the Doctor haggling with an alien over a peice of jewlery that she couldn't see clearly.

'Oi! Doctor! I'm gonna head back now!"

The Doctor hid the booth's goods behind his back and nodded.

She walked inside and shut the door.

The TARDIS purred her curiousity at what Rose had bought.

"I bought a necklace for mum, a weather device for my boyfriend, and a book for the Doctor."

The TARDIS beeped.

"Nope! Not a Sherlock Holmes. I'll go into my room and show you. The Docor could be back any minute. I do _not _want him to see this until tomorrow!"

She waked into her room and locked the door behind her.

'You want too see what I bought him?" She asked the TARDIS.

The TARDIS purred and crackled in response.

Rose took the book out of the bag and held it up so she could see it.

The tardis purred and crackled in response. She seemed to be asking 'Where ever did you find it? !'

"In a bookshop,actually. the store keeper had a copy he had no use for and gave it to me, free of charge! Think he'll like it?"

The TARDIS purred. She seemed to say 'I know he'll _love _it!"

She grinned.. "You don't happen to know where I can find some wrapping paper,tape, a pair of scissors, and a box. Do you?"

A beep and a purr.

''Thanks!" she headed off through the hallway.

The TARDIS led her to the right door. she quickly found the things she was looking for and headed back to her room.

She carefully cut the right length of wrapping paper anded placed the book in the middle of it. She taped the wrapping around the book and slid it under her bed.

The TARDIS whirred.

'Well, of _course_ I'm going to do more Earth birthday traditions! Do you know when the Doctor will be back?"

The TARDIS beeped.

'In an hour? Blimey, can you lock him out for twenty five minutes or until I'm done and have it hidden?"

The TARDIS purred

"Thanks old girl." she said as she skipped down to the kitchen.

* * *

Some time later...

* * *

Rose had just begun to ice the cake when the Doctor started yelling.

"Oi! TARDIS! YOU BETTER UNLOCK THESE DOORS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME, I WILL NEVER USE YOU AGAIN!"

Rose burst out laughing at her friend's fury. The TARDIS purred as if she to was laughing at him.

The Doctor started rattling the doors and banging his fists against them.

Rose continued to chuckle as she frosted 'Hapy 925th Birthday Doctor' onto the top of the round cake. She had used red velvet batter and a chocolate frosting and was using a banana cream icing to frost the words on.

She stuck candles around the edges (she couldn't knew he 'didn't do domestic' but She wanted him to be able to have a wish. Even if the wish couldn't ever come true.) She stuck the candles in and put it in the oven so he wouldn't see it.

"Alright. you can let him in as soon as I reach the library." she said, dashing of to the library and quickly snatching a book up and opening it to somewhere half way.

She heard the Doctor swear as he came tumbling into the TARDIS. She smirked and buried her face in the book as the Doctor came storming in.

"DID YOU ASK HER TO DO THAT?" She somehow kept a perfectly straight face as she shook her head.

"Then why did she do that?"

"Maybe she just wanted to see you irritated with someone?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Find anything today?"

"A book for me." She lied. "A necklace for Mum, and a weather telling thingy for Mickey. You?"

"I found the peice I was looking for for the TARDIS."

"Great!"

"What are you reading?"

She didn't know so she looked at the cover, and felt a rush of relief as she had read this before.

''Old Possums Book of Practical Cats. The musical is brilliant. We did it one year when I was in drama. I was Bombalurina. You ever seen it?"

"Once. Mistoffeleese was my favorite character."

"Mine to!" He grinned that beautiful grin of his. She loved that grin. She grinned back, a bit of tongue between her teeth.( She knew that he would never admit it, but she knew he loved her grin just as much as she loved his.)

The Doctor yawned deeply.

"Get some rest. you haven't slept in weeks."

He nodded and they both headed towards their seperate rooms,(one of these days she was going to curl up next to him and fall asleep in the same bed as him. She just didn't know when yet.)

She looked up at the TARDIS's ceiling and thought about the present under her bed. She knew it was probably going to amaze him, and she didn't know what else. She fell asleep with the thought of her Doctor happy, with a bit of his lost home in his new home.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt a gentle tugging in the back of her mind.

"I'm gonna give it to him! Relax old girl!" she said, pulling the blankets off of her and pulling off her pajamas.

She slipped into a pair of faded blue jeans, a white V-neck jumper, and a light purple jacket. She tied her trainers and walked down to the bathroom.

She tugged a hairbrush through her tangled blonde hair and brushed her teeth.

She then walked down to the control room, the Doctor was sipping a cup of tea when she came down.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep? Nightmare?"

"TARDIS."

'She woke you up?"

'Yep."

"Bad girl. Why'd you disturb her sleep?"

"No, it's okay! Actually, I'm glad she woke me."

"Why?"

"So I could wish you a good birthday."

"How'd you know? I never told you that."

"She told me."

"I thought I told you not to tell her old girl!"

The TARDIS purred.

"Oh, don't give me that. You knew perfectly well that I was serious."

She whirred.

"You told her that I-"

She bleeped.

'Well thank goodness you didn't tell her that! Seriously, I would have bought a house, and settled down to a _normal _life, leave you to rust."

She crackled.

"You know I'm only jokin'!"

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I actually _did _get you something."

"Why?"

"Because I'm human and that's what humans do."

"What is it?"

She grinned. "Cake and gift after todays adventure."

"Cake?"

"Yep! I made cake! Red velvet and chocolate. Our favorite.I also made fried bananas."

"Rose. My sweet companion."

She hugged him.

"How about we go visit your mum and Rickey."

She rolled her eyes. "_Mickey_!"

"Right. Him. How about we visit."

"Let me just call 'em then."

She went back to her room and dialed in her mums number.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"ROSE! Thank God! i was getting worried!"

"mum. We're coming down."

"I'll put something in."

"Mum! Order something! You can't cook!"

"Right. Mickey will cook!"

"I will NOT!"

She laughed as she heard her mum and ex-boyfriend argueing about cooking on the other end. Eventually she heard what she thought was a spray bottle.

"Mum!"

"TRUCE MICKEY! Yes?"

"I got something for the both of you."

'That's so sweet of you Rose."

'We'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah, definately."

She hung up.

'Alright. You ready to go?"

She nodded and they set off for her mums.

They materialized right outside her mums flat, both Mickey and her mum were waiting.

"Rose!"

"Mickey!"

"Rosie!"

"Mum! Mum! Can't. Breathe."

The Doctor walked out of he TARDIS while straightening his leather jacket.

She grinned up at him as her mums eyes became a little icy towards the Doctor.

Rose gave Mickey the little weather machine

'it turns icy when its cold and warm when its hot. it tells the weather!"

She gave her mum the necklace.

"Oh, Rose! This is lovely! Thank you!"

She smiled and they all went inside, Rose grabbed the Doctor by his jacket and pulled him along with them. He groaned at this.

'We have dinner made up. Mickey and I made it."

It was Rose's favorite. Beef stew.

She took a seat by the Doctor and looked at him. He looked at her.

"Is it safe to eat?"

She punched him playfully, "it'd what she cooks best."

He took a bite, and then another, and another. And then they were both eating.

"So, Rose, how have you been?" her mum asked her, as if she had a normal life.

"Well... We've been doing a LOT of running for our lives."

"Rose!"

"Well, we have!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

She grinned at him.

"Rose, we've missed you! When are you coming back for good?" Mickey asked.

She looked at the Doctor, who had a worried lok on his face. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it hard.

"You know Mickey, I'm not sure that I'll _ever _come home again. At least, for good. I love travelling with him to much to return for such a long period of time."

He sighed with relief and squeezed her hand back.

"We'd better get going. I have something I have to get done on the TARDIS."

Jackie hugged her daughter tightly before Mickey kissed her cheek.

The Doctor looked at him and Mickey backed off. he took Rose's hand and they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Well. Where's this little present you told me about?"

She grinned. "Cake first."

"Fine."

* * *

After a little while,(after they both ate all the cake they could hold and he had a go at throwing some straight at her) did she bring out her gift to him. And he brought one out for her!

"I found this while looking for that peice for the TARDIS. It reminded me of you and I bought it."

She took the little package from him. It was wrapped in a steely blue paper that matched his eyes. She opened it and found a beautiful necklace inside. The chain was like no metal she'd ever seen in her life, if she had to call it an Earth metal, she'd have called it silver, but the way it glinted with other colours... there was no way it was silver. The pendant was absolutely beautiful too. It was pink stone carved to resemble a rose in bloom with a gold leafen stem. The rose was tipped in what looked like a rainbow.

"Oh,Doctor! It's beautiful!"

He beamed,clasped it around her neck and she fingered it.

"Okay. Now my turn."

She handed him the present and his arms sagged it down into his lap.

He carefully undid the wrapping until he saw the front cover. His jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? _How _did you find this?"

'Store owner had a copy he didn't want and after I explained about you, he was more than willing to give it to me."

He pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder, she could feel wetness soaking into her shirt.

"Oh Rose. thank you. Thank you so much." he sobbed.

She patted his back. 'Shhh. It's okay Doctor."

He pulled away from her and she wiped away his tears.

"Doctor, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"The reason I bought this is because..." She bit her lip. Did she really dare to say this? "Because I love you."

He smiled. "I love you to Rose."

And it was sealed with a kiss.

**OK. I've run dry. i am completly out of ideas. Feel free to leave suggestions. I'll dedicate it to you! Just help a fellow Whovian out. REVIEW!**


End file.
